Chat Room A For Awesome!
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: Fanboy and chum chum and their friends talk about random stuff in the new chat room "A"


Author's note: I just love chat rooms! I wanted to make a story! (O.O) Teehee! It took me two days to write this…

#1SuperFan: _has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: guys! Kyle! Chum chum. Are you there? (O.-)

C in C: _has entered chat room A_

#1Superfan: Hey buddy! (:D)

C in C: Hi Fanboy! :D

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: _has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Hi Kyle!

C in C: Cool name! (:D)

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Oh joy… it's you. (:()

#1Superfan: So what do you guys want to talk about? (O.-`)

C in C: We could talk about the Frosty Mart.

#1SuperFan: Do you think that Boog should marry Chimp chomp or his car Sandy? *falls out of chair laughing*

I'maConjurorAndIknowIt: Are you kidding? Boog's not good enough for the car or the machine.

C in C: Um… Kyle? It was a joke.

#1SuperFan: *shrugs* well it's the truth. *giggles*

BigBopper: _has entered chat room A_

BigBopper: What was that you said about me? (T.T)

#1Superfan: (O.O) Is that… you Boog?

C in C: *gulp* (.) I can't look… or read.

BigBopper: You are so gonna be bopped!

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: You spelled 'going' wrong.

C in C: ~Teehee! XD

BigBopper: Your' gonna be bopped too! X(

#1SuperFan: You spelled it wrong again…

BigBopper: Why am I even logged on?

BigBopper: _has left chat room A_

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Well, I'm glad he's gone. *sigh with relief*

SomeoneYouKnow: _has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Huh? Who's that?

SomeoneyouKnow: Does this give you a hint: REVENGE!

#1SuperFan: Marsha?

SomeoneYouKnow: What was your first hint; my name? Or that I said REVENGE, the second I logged on? :(

#1SuperFan: *gulp* (O.O)

#1SuperFan: _has left chat room A_

C in C: Fanboy? Dang it. :`(

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Thank god he's gone! /:D/

SomeoneYouKnow: Who the heck is the conjuror?

#1SuperFan: _Has entered chat room A_

#1Superfan: don't tell her your name Kyle! She's like a stalker!

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: You just said my name you idiot! :(

#1SuperFan: _has left chat room A_

C in C: Do you really have to call him an idiot Kyle?

SomeoneYouknow: Yes, he does. *laughs*

#1SuperFan: _has entered chat room A_

C in C: Yay! Your back! (:D)

#1SuperFan: is Marsha still there?

SomeoneYouknow: Yes.

#1SuperFan: _has left chat room A_

SomeoneYouknow: _has left chat room A_

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: well, now what?

C in C: I'm not sure. /:(

Cute and Girly: _has entered chat room A_

C in C: oh no…

Cute n' Girly: Hi! My precious Chum chum! :D

I'maConjurorAndiKnowIt: Yo? Oh joy…

Cute n' Girly: Where's Fanboy?

C in C: He logged off. *sigh*

Cute n' Girly: Yay! Now I have you all to myself! XD

C in C: (O.O)

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Uh…

Cute n' Girly: uh… I mean that's a shame.

#1SuperFan: _has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Yo, your name is cute n' girly? XD

Cute n' Girly: Well I am cute and girly. *pouts*

#1SuperFan: XD Yo, your about as cute as a hobo guy I saw on the street the other day in the alley!

C in C: So true…

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Totally.

Cute n' Girl: You're about as cute as Mr. Mufflin.

C in C: *gets popcorn*

#1SuperFan: You're about as cute as Mr. Krabs from Spongebob! *smirk* (:D

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Now that's offensive! XD

Mr. Moneybags: _has entered chat room A_

Mr. Moneybags: What did ye just say?

#1SuperFan: Mr. Krabs? (O.O)

Cute n' Girly: he said you were offensive to good looks.

#1SuperFan: says the flea-infested jerk! *smirk*

Mr. Moneybags: just wait till' I get me claws on ye!

#1Superfan: I was talking about Yo! (^-^)

Cute n' Girly: says the guy with the removable brain.

#1SuperFan: Touché

C in C: I'm shaking in fear! (sarcastically) (T-T)

I'maCounjurorAndIKnowIt: I'm actually enjoying this. =(^-^)=

Mr. Moneybags: _has left chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Whew. I'm glad he's gone. :D

F.F.F.L.: _Has entered chat room A_

C in C: Who is that?

F.F.F.L.: I'm Lenny. (:-l)

#1SuperFan: *gasp* Hi Lenny! It's me! Fanboy and Chum chum!

I'maConjurorAndIKnowit: And Kyle.

Cute n' Girly: and Yo.

F.F.F.L.: _has left chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Huh.

C in C: That didn't last long.

F.F.F.L.: _Has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Hooray! Lenny's back!

F.F.F.L.: I am only doing this because I have nothing better to do. *groan* lucky me. (T-T)

BigBopper: _has entered chat room A_

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Great, not him again. :(

BigBopper: I heard that!

C in C: heard? =(O-o)=

Bigbopper: Whatever. I mean I read that.

F.F.F.L.: *smirk*

BigBopper: Lenny, I know that's you. Oh that reminds me, did you clock in for me?

F.F.F.L.: (to #1Superfan) even on the computer he manages to torture me.

Cute n' Girly: I think we all agree that Boog is a big meanie.

F.F.F.L.: uh…

C in C: …

I'maConjurorAndiKnowit: I feel awkward.

BigBopper: …

#1SuperFan: A big meanie? Where do you get these lam comebacks? That's not even offensive.

Cute n' Girly: I'd like to see you come up with a decent comeback. Of course you can't.

#1Superfan: Oh yeah? Call me a name.

Cute n' Girly: Okay. You are a purple and green abyss of seething wretchedness.

#1SuperFan: I'm a… what?

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Hate to break it you Yo, but, that didn't make sense.

C in C: Even I have to admit… that was pretty bad. I thought I was bad at comebacks.

F.F.F.L.: …you are.

BigBopper: That was really pathetic.

Cute n' Girly: Fine then. I'll think of a swear.

Cute n' Girly: EVERYONE READ THIS OUT LOUD! Your mother is a *beep beeeeeep beep beep* lorem ipsum *beeeep beep beep* agmidum venium *beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep* tragula *beep beeeeeeeep beep beeeep* hippopotamus *beep beeeeep beep beeeeep beep* republican *beep beeeeeep beep beep* Daniel Radcliffe *beeeep beeeeep beeeep*with a bucket of *beep beeeeeeeeeep beeeep beep* in a castle far away when no one can here you *beeeep beeeeeep* mickey mouse *beep beep* and a stick of dynamite *beeeeeeeeeeep beep* soup *beep beeeep* magical *beeeeeeeeeeep beep beep* ALACKAZAM!

#1SuperFan: Oh yeah! Well you're a bigger one!

Cute n' Girly: C'mon! It took me forever to write that!

F.F.F.L.: Wow… where did you learn that?

Cute n' Girly: Internet.

C in C: that was too funny! Especially if you read it out loud!

BigBopper: I am SPEACHLESS!

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: So am I!

#1SuperFan: that was pretty funny! (^-^)

Cute n' Girly: (^.^)

C in C: So now what do you guys want to talk about know? (:I)

F.F.F.L.: I have no clue…

Frosted Cereal killer: _ Has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: Uh who's that?

Frosted Cereal Killer: it's me: Mr. Mufflin.

F.F.F.L: huh…

I'maConjurorAndiknowIt: Wha-

#1SuperFan: I just hallucinated for a second…

C in C: (O.O)

BigBopper: um…

Cute n' girly: Does this mean that Mr. Mufflin kills people?

Frosted Cereal Killer: Nope. I just kill cereal.

#1SuperFan: That's not even half as funny as I thought it would be…

Frosted Cereal Killer: Oh whatever. Hey, who are you anyway?

C in C: Like, we'll ever say. :(

#1SuperFan: Yeah I will never say that my name is Fanboy!

I'maConjurorAndIknowIt: good going, idiot.

#1SuperFan: Well what's your excuse Kyle?

I'maConjurorAndIknowIt: O.O Why did you jut type that?

#1SuperFan: Whoops. My bad. *smirk*

BigBopper: Hah! It's like listening to an old married couple!

F.F.F.L.: Boog, do you really need to insult everyone you know?

BigBopper: Lenny! Stop interrupting!

F.F.F.L.: I'm just trying to make a point, jerk!

BigBopper: Do you wanna get hurt to?

F.F.F.L.: Ooh, listen to the Big-Boy talk. You spelled 'want to' wrong.

BigBopper: I'm trying to insult people here! Can't a guy do that in peace?

F.F.F.L.: hmph. :(

#1Superfan: *giggle*

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: Now who sounds like an old married couple? *smirk*

BigBopper: Oh shut up.

Cute n' Girly: I wish Chum chum and I were a married couple *sigh*

#1Superfan: Uh, Yo? Your kind of scaring me!

Cute n' Girly: In what way? I thought you weren't scared of anything.

#1SuperFan: A love sick girl that hit her head when she was a baby and is mentally weird is enough to scare me to death. (^.^)

Cute n' Girly: … *sniff*

F.F.F.L.: That was really mean. ):C

#1SuperFan: Oh, um… sorry, Yo. *blushes*

BigBopper: That's worse than bopping!

C in C: Awww! Fanboy likes Yo!

#1SuperFan: WHAT! CHUM CHUM, ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?

Cute n' Girly: you got to be kidding me!

BigBopper: Hahahahah! C'mon lover boy! I know you like her!

F.F.F.L.: That is possible.

#1SuperFan: Fine. I…sort of like her. (=^.^=)

Cute n' Girly: wow… um.

BigBopper: I bet that kid's entire face is red! XD

I'maConjurorAndIknowIt: hehe! (^-_^)

#1SuperFan: _has left chat room A_

Frosted Cereal Killer: Wow, you kids really embarrassed him…you should be ashamed.

C in C: *guilty looks away*

Cute n' Girly: I'll go look for him in chat room B and C.

Cute n' Girly: _has left chat room A_

F.F.F.L.; I feel sort of sorry for him… 8(

BigBopper: I don't! I thought that was really funny!

C in C: How would you like it if we made fun of you liking Chimp chomp?

BigBopper: It wouldn't matter cause' I actually do like her. She's my everything.

F.F.F.L.: Well, what if we had spread a rumor, saying how you love Ms. Olive…

BigBopper: NO! NO! NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW CREEPY THAT WOMAN IS? THAT WOULD RUIN MY REPUTATION! FOREVER!

Cute n' Girly: _has entered chat room A_

C in C: Is Fanboy there?

#1SuperFan: _Has entered chat room A_

C in C: Yay! You guys are back!

BigBopper:

_Here comes the bride, fair fat and wide._

_Here comes the groom, skinny as a broom._

_Here comes he usher the old toilet flusher! XD_

#1SuperFan:

Here comes Boog the bride, fair, fat andwide.

Here comes Ms. Olive the groom, skinny as a broom.

Here comes Kyle the usher, the old toilet flusher!

XD

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: That was so funny I forgot to laugh. (T.T)

BigBopper: (T-T)

#1SuperFan: You know, we should totally come on this chat room together again tomorrow. (^.^)

C in C: Of course!

Cute n' Girly: I'm in! :D

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: I guess I could…

F.F.F.L.: *sigh* Okay.

BigBopper: Me too!

Frosted Cereal Killer: I'll be here after school!

#1SuperFan: Bye guys!

#1SuperFan: _has left chat room A_

C in C: _has left chat room A_

Cute n' Girly: _has left chat room A_

BigBopper: _has left chat room A_

F.F.F.L.: _has left chat room A_

I'maConjurorAndIKnowIt: _has left chat room A_

Frosted Cereal Killer: _has left chat room A_

#1SuperFan: _has entered chat room A_

#1SuperFan: *sigh* I LOVE THIS TOWN! :D (^.^)

#1SuperFan: _has left chat room A_

EmmaCreatorOfLennyAndEddie: _has entered chat room A_

EmmaCreatorOflennyAndEddie: The End! (^.^)


End file.
